


Gently

by NaylaScribbles



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Insecurities, M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaylaScribbles/pseuds/NaylaScribbles
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale enter their romantic relationship gently
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Gently

There are days when Crowley is reminded that the world not ending, the failed trials (thank you body swap) and their new freedom did not mean his relationship with Aziraphale will suddenly change to be what he’s always wanted it to be. The angel seems quite content with their friendship staying platonic even though the demon has been helplessly in love with him since Eden before he realized demons can love. As he sits across from his angel for their nightcap he thinks about how much he wants to kiss his plump lips. “I love him so much..” Crowley thinks to himself getting lost in his angel’s grey-blue eyes that reminded him of the skies of Eden after the first rain. So focused on his reverence he failed to realize that Aziraphale has stopped talking his cheeks a ruddy pink. “So beautiful…” Crowley mumbles, making Aziraphale turn even darker pink, trying to process what exactly he heard the demon he’s known for 6000 plus years mumble under his breath looking lovestruck. The flustered angel waits to see if Crowley will mumble anything else and sure enough Crowley stares at him reverently his glasses slipping down his nose mumbling something about kissing him.

“My dear,” Aziraphale squeaks his entire face and the tips of his ears burning, “Are you with me?” Crowley is still staring at him like he hung the moon, his own cheeks pink and yellow serpentine eyes dilated. “My darling angel…” He sighs nearly spilling the red wine onto the beige tartan carpet.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale yelps moving to steady the glass before wine spills over its lip. Crowley blinks looking very much like he just woke from a dream.

“You say something angel?” He asks righting himself in the chair.

“Crowley are you quite all right?” Aziraphale replies looking flustered.

“I am why? Something wrong?” Crowley asks, sounding concerned. “Did I zone out on you?”

“Well yes you seemed to be daydreaming or something of that sort. K-kept looking at me like I hung the m-moon dear boy.” Aziraphale stammers his blush darkening. Crowley has the decency to look embarrassed, his own cheeks flushing.

“Sssorry angel,” He replies his sibilant breaking his speech. “Did I ssay anything weird?”

“That I’m beautiful.” Aziraphale replies looking away.

“Well, you certainly are beautiful.” Crowley replies, smiling at his angel.  
“I’m soft!” Aziraphale squeaks looking upset.  
“There’s nothing wrong with soft.” Crowley sighs.  
“If you say so…” Azira replies looking put out.  
“Angel you’re gorgeousssss~” Crowley purrs.  
“Crowley please…” Azira begs looking close to tears.  
“I ssshould go…” Crowley huffs the wine tasting sour on his tongue because he nearly made his love cry.  
“You can stay Crowley.” Azira replies.  
“I’m gone.” Crowley simply teleports into his car leaving his glass and a very flustered angel behind in the backroom. He drives back to his flat feeling guilty for pushing too far.  
“Overdramatic demon…” Azira sighs picking up the glasses to wash them his head still spinning from Crowley’s earlier confessions. They don’t meet again until the next Friday, Crowley still being eaten by the guilt of hurting Aziraphale’s feelings with his teasing (but entirely genuine) compliment. Aziraphale calls him up for lunch and they go for sushi. Aziraphale barely touches his sashimi distracted by the love coming off Crowley in waves. _He’s in love with me? Oh dear Satan I thought it was only me after the Blitz._ He thinks to himself poking at the sashimi.  
“You not hungry angel?” Crowley asks having eaten his nigiri already.  
“Just distracted I suppose.” Aziraphale replies, picking up a piece of sushi and eating it, relishing the flavors with a soft hum. The love is nearly suffocating as it settles on his shoulder making his ethereal essence wiggle happily. After lunch Crowley says he has to run an errand and water his plants after dropping Aziraphale back at his shop.

Crowley disappears for almost two weeks during which Aziraphale finally processes that his demon is in love with him and he took 6000 bloody years to realize that. “I’m such an idiot!” He huffs sinking into his arm chair on Tuesday of the first week. He thinks back on every time Crowley saved him or took him out for food/theatre. Even their walks in St. James Park. “O-Oh you wiley serpent…” He sighs his entire face burning as he remembers it all. Even the times when Crowley acted against the plan God had to save innocents. Covering his red face with his hands Aziraphale lets the love he feels for Crowley settle into his entire being feeling like a weight lifted off his shoulders. “How lovely…” He murmurs softly as the love warms him.

He receives a donation the next day leaving him to rearrange and sort the news books into his collection. By Thursday he has fully accepted his love for Crowley and the demon’s love for him happily puttering around his shop hoping his knight in shining black armor will come and swoop him off his feet for a meal out or a show. When Crowley did not appear on Friday or Saturday Aziraphale began to worry that he may have chased him off. By Wednesday the following week worry had settled onto Aziraphale’s shoulders like a wet blanket as he paced around the shop feeling stressed because Crowley would not answer his telephone or cellular phone. The next day Aziraphale decides to go over to check on Crowley at his flat unable to stand the thought that his love is upset or injured. He arrives at the door and knocks three times waiting a good five minutes before unlocking the door with the spare key. “Crowley?” He calls closing the door behind him. He sees that the plants are green as ever. The ferns reach out to him as he passes by. He runs his fingers over their leaves gently smiling when they rustle happily. He spots the bedroom door and sees that it’s ajar. He goes over knocking on the door so as not to startle Crowley if he’s asleep. He finds it empty and sits on the bed putting his head in his hands. He so desperately wants to see his beloved Crowley to apologize for all the years of pinning he put Crowley through. “You big oaf...what if he gave up?” A soft shiver runs through him at the thought and his eyes burn. Tears begin to fall before he can think to stop them as he sits on the King bed wishing for his demon to come back. He puts his head back into his hands, tears dripping through his fingers as he sobs softly not hearing the door to the flat open and close.

Crowley walks into his flat with Beatrice at his side still chatting animatedly with her about the whole death trials thing that happened.

“M’ telling ya it was genius what you two pulled! Body switch and bam you’re free birds.” Bea says pausing when she spots Aziraphale’s shoes. “These don’t seem like your type of shoes?” She said.  
Crowley looks at them, “They’re not mine...oh ssshit…” He hisses heading for the plant room with Bea on his heels.  
“Ya need ta scold them ferns again romeo?” Bea asks as he walks through seeing them rustle fearfully but the one gestures toward his room. Crowley heads toward his bedroom panic rising in him. “What’s goin on romeo?” Bea asks him as he strides down the corridor hurriedly.

He gets to his room ignoring the only demon in all of hell he enjoys hanging with and pushes the door open seeing a figure on his bed shivering, “Angel?”

Aziraphale’s head snaps up tears still rolling down his cheeks at the familiar voice and he nearly smiles until he spots Bea hovering at Crowley’s heels looking confused. He feels something in him snap and stands as Crowley crosses the room. “S-sorry to interrupt whatever it is you were doing...you didn’t answer my calls but I can see that y-you're busy…” Struggling to wipe his tears and not miracle himself out of the flat he turns to go

“Angel no! It’s not what you think!” Crowley grabs his wrist looking upset himself.

“Let go of me Crowley. You’re c-clearly busy with your lady friend.” Azira struggles to escape.

“He only tolerates me cause I don't want to kill ‘im if we’re bein’ honest right now.” Bea chimes in. “Perish the thought of ‘im actually liking me enough to want to cuddle and preen wings like he does with ya.” Both men blush at the mention of preening. "He only has eyes for ya as I've heard him wax on about plenty all these years."

"I'm sssorry for vanishing on you angel." Crowley murmurs, relaxing his grip a little.

Aziraphale slips his wrist free his entire face red.  
"You slept for a century once.." He utters embarrassed he assumed Bea was interested in his demon. "I shouldn't have assumed…" A tear escapes down his cheek and Crowley wipes it away. Aziraphale brings his hand up to cover Crowley's who watches his face reddening. Turning his head Aziraphale kisses the palm of Crowley's hand.

"N-ngk." Crowley stammers his eyes wide as he falls even more in love with his angel who blushes darker as he feels his demon's love grow. Bea rolls her eyes glad these two finally figured it out. "Still too fassst angel?" Crowley asks his face red.  
"Oh hush." Aziraphale huffs pulling Crowley closer and resting their foreheads together. Crowley sighs softly basking in Aziraphale's warmth. Bea goes to make tea and coco so they can have their moment. When she finishes she calls to them to come get their drinks. The trio ends up on the couch. "So Beatrice is your only friend in hell?" Aziraphale asks.

"Mm she isss the only one that enjoysss my dramatic bullshit." Crowley agrees. "She and I met about 100 years after Eden." His ears turn darker red "'bout the time she made me realize I'd fallen for you…" Aziraphale looks shocked.

"Since Eden? Oh my dear how long I've made you wait out of fear." He sniffles. "It was the Blitz when I began to realize and was afraid for us both." Tears started rolling down his cheeks again. "You ran into a bloody church to save me and saved my books despite the ground hurting your feet."

Crowley wipes his tears again, "Love is really bloody complicated but, I never regretted coming to your aid. I liked being your hero. Made me feel less like a demon. Wass nice." He nuzzles into Aziraphale's neck wrapping his love in a hug. "Our sidesss aside from Bea could go ssscrew themselvesss."

Bea snorts amused, "They still can. Idiots the lot of 'em. No wonder ya two outsmarted them."

Aziraphale snuggles into Crowley's embrace insecurity still plaguing him. He's glad they took a step forward after everything they've been through together the past 6000 years.

"I can hear you thinking angel and no I won't grow bored of you. I love you too much to ever let you go." Crowley tells him waving his hand to make their drinks warm again. Aziraphale jumps when Crowley manifests his wings wrapping one around him, "We can ease into this new chapter of our relationship as gently as you need."

Aziraphale smiles and leans over to kiss Crowley. His demon melts into the kiss with a happy sigh. When he pulls away Crowley looks lovestruck his face red as his fiery locks.

"You can be such a bassstard sometimes…" Crowley hisses but he doesn't move his wing from around Aziraphale. Aziraphale smiles into his coco as he takes a sip. He leans on Crowley's shoulder enjoying the love coming off him in waves. It's going to take a long time to overcome his insecurities but for now a long overdue kiss and cuddles is everything he wants as they ease into their new relationship

Gently.


End file.
